Keys Added
A number of games have had Steam or Desura keys added after the bundle was finished. This page will serve as a quick reference for people to be able to look up which games have had keys added to bundles they may own. Each section is sorted alphabetically. Additionally, the tables of keys that have been added can be sorted by bundle name or by the date the key was added. The Notes column contains links to information about how to obtain keys that haven't been added to the bundle purchaser's page. Steam Keys Added Desura Keys Added GOG Keys Added Android Games Added Non-Bundle Steam Keys Added Note: This section is provided for convenience and completeness, non-bundle information is not the focus of this wiki. Future Steam Keys (Maybe - Games Greenlit or indicated they will add keys) * Armikrog. (Kickstarter) * Blockland (Amazon Indie Action Pack) * Bollywood Wannabe (The Debut 4 Bundle) * Bridge It (IndieFort Countdown Bundle, Green Light Bundle 4, Flying Welcome Bundle, Wham Bam Bundle, IndieGameStand) * Call of Cthulhu: The Wasted Land (Indie Gala Mobile 2, Indie Gala 9, Green Light Bundle 2, The Indie RPG Bundle) * Chroma Squad (Kickstarter) * Cognition Episode 1: The Hangman (The Point and Click DARK Bundle) * Constant C (Be Mine 8, Green Light Bundle 4, IndieGameStand) * Cook, Serve, Delicious (Amazon, Desura, Developer, Gamersgate, Humble Store, Mac Store, Shinyloot, Ubuntu Store) http://steamcommunity.com/app/247020/discussions/0/864980153147332444/ * Croixleur (The Debut 2 Bundle, Let's Build a Doujin Bundle!) * Darkout (Build a Greenlight Bundle 2, Get Loaded Indie Edition, Indiegogo) * Deadly 30 (Build a Bundle 2, Build a Meridian4 Mega Bundle, IndieGameStand) * Delver's Drop (Kickstarter) * Depth Hunter (Be In The Game, Build a Bundle 2, Green Light Bundle 3) * Dino Run SE (The Summer Bundle, Green Light Bundle) * Enamel (Build a Greenlight Bundle 2) * Eryi's Action (Build a Greenlight Bundle, IndieFort Countdown Bundle,Indie Gala October) * Exoplanet: First Contact (Adventure Role Playing Groupee, SciFi 2 Bundle) * Fibrillation (Indie Gala Colossus, Eclectic Delights, Indie Gala Summer Dream) * Fotonica (IndieGameStand) * Freedom Fall (Build a Bundle 6) * Frozen Hearth (Build a Greenlight Bundle 4) * Gravi (Pure Indie, The Alpha Fundle Bundle) * Grimind (Build a Greenlight Bundle 2, Kiss Groupee 2, Kiss 2 Reloaded) * Gunman Clive (Green Light Bundle, The Debut Bundle) * Holy Avatar vs. Maidens of the Dead (Bundle of the Undead, Build a Meridian4 Mega Bundle, Indie Jam 2) * I Shall Remain (Build a Greenlight Bundle) * KAMUI (Let's Build a Doujin Bundle 2!) http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/updates/140267269/1384285462 * Little Racers: STREET (Build a Greenlight Bundle 2, The Indie Gamer Chick Bundle, IndieGameStand) * Luminesca (IndieGameStand) * McDroid (The Debut Bundle, IndieGameStand) * Mutant Mudds (The Harvest Bundle, Amazon Indie Action Pack) * Nightmares from the Deep: The Cursed Heart (The Crack the Case Gamer Bundle, GamesRage) * NEO Scavenger (Be Mine 5) * No Time to Explain (GamersGate) * OddPlanet (GamesRage) * Oniken (The July Jubilee Bundle, Retro Groupee, Indie Gala Summertide, Green Light Bundle 2) * Oozi: Earth Adventure (Build a Greenlight Bundle, The Valentine's Bundle 2.0) * Paper Monsters (Green Light Bundle) * Particulars (Be Mine 9) * Perpetuum (Green Light Bundle 2) * Private Infiltrator (Build a Greenlight Bundle, IndieGameStand) * Project Black Sun (IndieFort Championship) * Ravensword: Shadowlands (Humble Mobile Bundle 2) * Rawbots (Build a Greenlight Bundle 3, Developer) * Recruits (Build a Greenlight Bundle) * RefleX (Indie Gala October) * Reprisal (The Fall Bundle, IndieGameStand) * Road Redemption (Indiegogo) * Rogue's Tale (The Hellish Dungeons Bundle) * Shadow of the Eternals (Kickstarter) * Smooth Operators (Indie Gala 9, Retro Groupee) * Suguri Collection / Acceleration Of Suguri X-Edition (Let's Build a Doujin Bundle 2!, The Summer Bundle) * Syder Arcade (IndieFort Countdown Bundle) * Tales of Maj'Eyal (The Debut 3 Bundle) * The Cat Lady (Phoenix Horror Bundle, IndieGameStand) * The Real Texas (The Spring Sun Bundle, IndieGameStand) * Valdis Story (Desura, Developer, Humble Store) * Vanguard Princess (Let's Build a Doujin Bundle 2!) * WARMACHINE: Tactics (Kickstarter) * Zigfrak (IndieFort Spring Bundle, Build a Greenlight Bundle 4, IndieGameStand) * Zombies. (Build a Bundle 4, IndieFort Countdown Bundle, Indie Gala Weekly 3, Indie Gala Sigma, Killer Zombie Bundle, IndieGameStand) Future Desura Keys (Maybe) * Jazz: Trumps Journey (Indie Mashup) Games currently in Greenlight Category:Greenlight Notes Additional Resources * Steam: Much of this info came from a Steam forum thread on this topic: http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=3101992 * SteamGifts: Additional info came from a SteamGifts thread: http://www.steamgifts.com/forum/8dRKS/ * Reddit: Also Reddit's r/GameDealsMeta has many PSAs announcing the availability of keys: http://www.reddit.com/r/GameDealsMeta Help Update the Wiki Want to help out? Here are some tasks related to this page: * Go through games on this page and make sure the individual Game pages have Steam/Desura Store ID entries and that the bundle listings have the new key. Then go to the individual Bundle pages and make sure the appropriate key section (Steam, Desura, etc) mentions that a key was added for the game on the date specified. Category:Content